She Wolf
by Cony.Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si no solo los Quileutes reaccionaron a la llegada de los Cullen a forks? ¿Qué pasaría si la sangre de los antepasados Swan en algún punto de la historia se unio con la de los Black? Nuevas Aventuras, Nuevas historias, Soy Isabella "Bella" Swan.. Y soy descendiente de un antiguo linaje de licántropos ocultos de su especie.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia esta basada en la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer,sin fines de lucro ni de adjudicarme de alguna forma de sus creaciones.**

**Bueno mi nombre es Coni,espero que les guste el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Correr, es lo único que pensaba cuando vi a mi propio padre apuntándome como desesperado con su arma de policía, lo escuche gritar monstruo frente a mi, en ese tiempo yo era tan solo una niña asustada, una niña que no sabia nada de licántropos, yo solo pensaba que existían en las leyendas que me contaba mi madre antes de dormir, a los 7 años me di cuenta de lo dura que podía ser la vida y lo cruel que podían llegar a ser los humanos comunes y corrientes.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan,Bella para mis amigos… aunque casi no los tenga, tengo 17 años y esta es la historia de mi vida como la primera licántropo de la familia Swan.

* * *

**Se que es corto,pero es el primer capitulo presentando a Bella,espero que les haya gustado y que descubran mas o menos cual sera la trama de esta historia.**

**atte: **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia esta basada en la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer,sin fines de lucro ni de adjudicarme de alguna forma sus creaciones.**

**Hola chicas! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia,espero que les guste (:**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Fue un día cualquiera en el que me encontraba recorriendo los alrededores de La Push, a mis 17 años jamás había sentido ese olor en mi vida, o al menos eso creía.

Corrí a través del bosque buscando al ser que destilaba aquel olor y me encontré con un lobo. Seguí corriendo buscando al ser y… espera, un lobo.. UN LOBO?!

Retrocedí aproximadamente 6 metros hasta llegar al lobo que me miraba en shock?.. un lobo normal no puede tener esa mirada, el único "animal" que eh visto con aquella mirada ha sido a mi reflejo en la vidriera de una tiendita lejana al pueblo de Forks.

¡OH DIOS MIO! – fue lo único que pude gritar después de transformarme en humana otra vez.

En ese momento el lobo huyo detrás de unos matorrales y en su lugar regreso un chico de piel rojiza, cabellos color azabache, de ojos negros y que podría medir fácilmente un metro noventa de estatura.

¡¿Quién eres?! – de repente se puso a gritarme ¿con temor?.

Lo mismo podría preguntar yo ¿no crees? – exclame con sarcasmo.

**Jacob POV**

Me encontraba haciendo guardia en uno de los límites de la reserva cuando me encuentro con una loba. ¡Pero es imposible!.. la única licántropa que eh conocido es Leah y hasta ahora creía que no existía otra en el mundo por lo que no pude evitar mirarla como estúpido.

Ella paso de largo al verme, seguramente creyéndome un lobo cualquiera, sin embargo estoy seguro de que vio algo en mi expresión que hizo que cambiara de opinión devolviéndose a observarme como si fuera una mutación de laboratorio.

¡OH DIOS MIO! – eso fue lo primero que grito después de volver a su forma humana, oh si, está confirmado, Sam me va a castrar sin anestesia al exponernos así.

Ahora frente a mí se encontraba una chica de mediana estatura, pelo castaño rojizo, tez blanca casi como la de los chupasangres y con unos hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate.

Me apresure a volver a mi forma humana para poder afrontarla, cuando volví detrás de los matorrales ella todavía estaba mirando el lugar en el que estaba antes como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

¡¿Quién eres?! - le grite en la cara pensando en lo que Sam podría hacerme después de esto.

Lo mismo podría preguntar yo ¿no crees? – exclamo con cierto sarcasmo.

Creo que esta chica me cae bien – pensé mientras la veía mirarme con desconfianza.

Bueno, ya que no estas dispuesta a contestar, mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy miembro de la tribu Quileute que vive en esta zona, ahora ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme tu nombre, extraña? – solo le dije extraña para ver su reacción de molestia al ver como le decía de esa forma.

Mi nombre no es extraña, PERRO. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella. – okay, esta chica enserio me cae bien.

¿Chica ruda eh? , espera a que los demás se enteren de que te encontré– después de decir eso corrí hacia ella y la cargue como un saco de papas cualquiera hacia la aldea mientras sacaba mi teléfono y le marcaba a Seth para que informara a Sam de la noticia, no contesto, típico.

¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿COMO ES ESO DE LOS DEMAS?! ¡BAJAME PERRO ESTUPIDO! ¡¿NO ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡BAJAME! – decidí ignorarla a ella y sus chillidos molestos y seguir caminando aunque me incomodara el modo en el que se retorcía en mis hombros y como me golpeaba en la espalda, tiene más fuerza de la que creía.

**Bella POV**

El chico se me quedo mirando un rato y luego dijo:

Bueno, ya que no estas dispuesta a contestar, mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy miembro de la tribu Quileute que vive en esta zona, ahora ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme tu nombre, extraña? - ¡Y ESTE QUE SE CREE QUE ME VIENE A DECIR EXTRAÑA!

Mi nombre no es extraña, PERRO. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella. – bueno, admito que el chico me cae bien.

¿Chica ruda eh? , espera a que los demás se enteren de que te encontré – después de eso se me acerco corriendo y me cargo como si fuera cualquier cosa en sus hombros mientras le marcaba a alguien por el teléfono pero no le contestaban ¡¿Quién se cree que es para cargarme así como así?!

¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿COMO ES ESO DE LOS DEMAS?! ¡BAJAME PERRO ESTUPIDO! ¡¿NO ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡BAJAME! – no pare de gritarle en los oídos y de retorcerme con la esperanza de que me soltara y poder escapar rápido, pero me ignoro todo el tiempo y siguió caminando como si nada.

Después de un rato me canse de luchar contra él, de todos modos no me iba a soltar así que me calme y observe el paisaje, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles - ósea, es obvio, estamos en un bosque Bella - de todos los tipos, en realidad casi todos eran pinos, pero da igual.

Luego de un rato de andar por el bosque Jacob, o El Perro como decidí llamarlo para molestarle, me solto y al darme la vuelta para encararlo me encontré con 8 chicos y una chica mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. Aunque se veía que casi ninguno era familiar entre ellos todos tenían casi los mismos rasgos, en los hombres destacaba su altura, piel rojiza y ojos oscuros apartando el pelo castaño oscuro o azabache.

¿Hola? – exclame viendo como cada uno retrocedió dos pasos al yo avanzar para presentarme como se debe.

¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – dijo la chica en tono grosero

Para que sepas, querida, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos pero para ti solo Isabella, ¿Que que es lo que hago aquí? Pregúntale a tu amigo Jacob. – exclame molesta al ver lo grosera que fue la chica desconocida.

**Jacob POV**

Em.. Bueno Leah, ya que no me dejaste presentarla como se debe, esta es Bella Swan, al parecer es una licántropa, si, una licántropa – dije al ver la cara de idiotas de todos al decirlo – y ella estaba de paso por los alrededores de La Push hasta que la descubrí y la traje hasta acá.

¡Pero es una completa extraña como se te ocurre traerla a nuestra aldea! – dijo Leah aún más hostil que antes.

Mira, Leah ¿cierto? , ya me presento, ya sabes que soy una licántropa como tú al parecer también lo eres ¿por qué no dejas de ser tan grosera conmigo de una vez? – exclamo Bella enfurecida por la actitud de Leah hacia ella, la verdad, estuve a punto de hacerme en los pantalones cuando vi lo enojada que estaba.

En ese momento Leah entro en fase y desapareció en el bosque. Entonces Seth decidió hablar después del tenso momento:

Disculpa Bella, mi nombre es Seth Clearwater, Leah es mi hermana y estoy seguro de que no quiso ser así contigo, solo es un poco desconfiada con los extraños – se lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Está bien, gracias Seth, pero no debes disculparte por los actos de tu hermana, y también disculpa mi actitud hacia ella. – dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Bueno, ahora que ya se calmó todo ¿Nos podrías explicar por qué eres licántropa mientras que no perteneces a los Quileute y que se supone que estabas haciendo aquí? – dijo Embry con una cara de confusión en la cara.

Está bien, les explicare todo.. –dijo bella.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo,como pueden ver Bella tiene una personalidad bastante explosiva,también me gusta el cambio de punto de vista en las historias por lo que lo voy a utilizar seguido al menos hasta la aparición de los Cullen en la historia,y em bueno eso,estaba nerviosa por subirlo y espero que les guste, gracias por leer c:**

**Atte: Coni**


End file.
